megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Arcturus
Arcturus is an invader in the series. History Arcturus is a star in the Boötes constellation and one of the stars that makes up the Spring Triangle. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Profile Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker Triangulum Arc After defeating Polaris and resetting the world, Arcturus and the Triangulum appear in the second world. Unlike Septentriones, the Triangulum's task is not to test mankind, but to destroy it. Arcturus appears after Denebola and Spica. In the battle against Arcturus, the whole party was killed, save for the dying Yamato. Al Saiduq then appears before Yamato to give him another chance, once again resetting the world, starting the events of Triangulum Arc. Tuesday Arcturus is mentioned by Makoto and Miyako as one of the three invading Triangulum. Wednesday Arcturus is once again mentioned by the party for exception of the Protagonist. They remember that in their nightmares they were all killed by Arcturus. This makes the whole party anxious since Arcturus is the last Triangulum that mentioned by Miyako, and fears that the nightmare they had is some sort of premonition of their fate like the Death Clip. Thursday Arcturus appears at 12:30, where it slices through buildings and melts what remains of the structures it touched. It crashes in front of the party, surprising them with its sudden appearance. The entire party attacks it, but their combined attacks are nullified. It proceeds to unleash a wave of darkness, which infects them all with an ailment that leaves them weakened. Arcturus then charges itself for a second attack that forms a small golden galaxy beneath it, with the terrified characters remembering how they were defeated instantly even with Al Saiduq and Yamato there helping them. Before it can land the finishing blow Miyako imprisons it using the Dragon Stream, however, holding it down requires her to stand nearby. The party attempts to retreat and defeat the demons blocking their escape. Arcturus attempts to kill Miyako to free itself and becomes enraged the more she keeps it imprisoned. Once everyone flees, it breaks free of the bindings. Arcturus falls silent for most of the day afterwards, with JP's soldiers surveying the area. Once the party obtains Shiki-Ouji and its conversion into an app, the party goes to confront it. Immediately, the silent Triangulum awakens and prepares for battle by summoning demons. Although the demon-turned app allows Yamato Hotsuin to harm it, the damage dealt is insignificant. Once it has been attacked by Yamato several times it becomes enraged and multiplies into a large number of itself attached together. Once they noticed that the Triangulum is too tough even with their ability to harm it, Miyako arrives and uses the Dragon Stream to imprison Arcturus once again. Miyako bestows the power of the Dragon Stream upon her brother so that his attacks can harm Arcturus, allowing Yamato to deal far more damage to it. Eventually Arcturus is worn out and defeated in the battle, allowing Miyako to take it prisoner. The party wished to kill it in its weakened state, but Miyako convinves them to let it live. Strategy Fighting Arcturus requires Yamato to be on the field, as he is the only one who can deal any damage. At the start of the battle, Arcturus will inflict an ailment that automatically sets all teams' elemental resistances to "Weak" on its first turn. This ailment cannot be cured through normal means, requiring the character to die and then be revived, or to use the "Soul Bind" app in order to remove the ailment from all team leaders except for the protagonist. Afterwards, Arcturus will either directly engage teams or inflict Fire damage to all teams with its Plough of Death. When Yamato starts attacking, the amount of damage he deals is very minimal, but eventually Miyako will make an appearance and provide aid, allowing him to deal more damage than before. The player has a choice of whether or not to use the "Soul Bind" app, and when. The "Soul Bind" app will remove the ailment from each team leader (except for the protagonist himself and the demons). However from that point on, any damage from the field-wide skill will be accumulated and dealt to the protagonist. While using "Soul Bind" will accumulate the damage and send it directly to the protagonist, the amount of damage inflicted will still be based on each team leader's resistance to fire. For example, if a team leader has a "Null Fire" skill and negates the field-wide skill, then the amount of damage sent to the protagonist from that leader will be 0. Therefore it is highly recommended that all team leaders (except for the protagonist) have some kind of resistance to fire in order to reduce the amount of damage the protagonist will take. This boss fight is similar to the fight with Beldr from Devil Survivor, in that only one particular character can deal damage to the boss while all other attacks (including Almighty ones) will be blocked. Yamato must reach Arcturus in order to attack, so having demons that can increase movement range will be very useful for the first part of the battle. The other two teams can be used to attack any demons lingering in the area. The protagonist may also attack, but considering that it is important to keep his health as high as possible for the battle, it is recommended that he does not fight any difficult enemies. Should Yamato die, the battle will end with a Game Over, therefore healing skills or demons with healing skills will be useful to have for each of them. The Protagonist should be equipped with a healing skill and/or HP-increasing passives in order to keep himself alive, and should NOT be given a fire resistance skill, since that would become useless in the battle. However if the protagnist dies, you can simply Recarm him. Yamato should have demons who can either help defend him or boost his attacks, since he is the only one who can attack and defeat Arcturus. Demons with resistance to Physical, Fire or Curse attacks would also be helpful to carry around in stock, since those can be brought out to replace others affected by 4-Down. Kishins can also increase the number of times Yamato can attack Arcturus. After Miyako appears, it becomes important to keep her and Yamato alive. However she has access to healing skills such as "Goddess Grace" that she can use to both keep herself alive and to heal any teams nearby, meaning that she can provide healing to Yamato if he requires it. The actual skirmish with Arcturus is not as intimidating. While Arcturus is quite fast, its offense is lacking, and often insists on using both its actions to cast Judgement on the party over and over again, which can be trivialized by having Null Curse on Yamato and demons that null Curse. Doing so will also be likely to grant Yamato an Extra Turn so he can have another go at Arcturus. Once Arcturus runs short on MP it will settle with physical attacks aided with +Stone - once again, an ailment that can be ignored with Null Curse. Stats Arcturus Category:Astrology and Astronomy